Just My Luck!
by CatHasClaws
Summary: Krista escaped from the Whitecoats...with the help of Jeb of course. But how will she manage to adapt to life outside her prison? And why is everyone calling her the Chosen One?
1. Alien

A/N: So, I'm re-uploading this story. Hope you guys like it :)

* * *

A shadow fell across her face. The light blocked by the huge...things that stood between her and daylight. Oh how she longed to be outside. Fresh air, the grass, tees, all of it. Krista had always been locked up, hidden away from the real world. Confined to her single room, that room is all she'd ever known. The only person she had ever spoken to was Jeb.

Jeb had promised to help escape. And true to his word here she was, so close to freedom. But stopped by these huge, hairy beasts. Krista didn't know what they were. They didn't look like Jeb. Jeb was human, so common sense told her these...things probably weren't. Not that it really would've helped at this moment to know what they were called. All Krista needed to know was that they were standing between her and freedom. During her time in the room Jeb had taught her to read and write, but he'd also taught her how to fight.

So in one fluid movement Krista jumped into the air and kicked the creature that was closest to her in the jaw with her long, powerful legs. It's head twisted and Krista heard a loud crack then the creature fell to the floor with a thud.

Seizing her opportunity she unfurled her wings. She ran a few paces then jumped straight over the head of an approaching creature and right out of the open door. At first she glided with the wind whipping against her face, her baggy T-Shirt blowing about around her.

Krista realised she was too low and beat her deep black wings hard. She surged upwards. Higher and higher, she loved the feeling of power that flying gave her. She was afraid she might not be able to fly, seeing as she had never actually flown before. But she needn't have worried. Flying came as natural to her as breathing and walking.

She flew, lost in her own world. She didn't know how far she'd flown or where exactly she was heading. But flying this way just felt right to her.

It was a while before Krista regained her mental functions long enough to reall think. Think about the fact that she was all alone in a strange new world. She didn't know how long she had been soaring through the air, but the sun was low in the sky and she knew it was probably quite late. That didn't matter to Krista, she'd been locked in a room her whole life. She felt so alive with the wind blowing her extremely long, extremely dark hair all around. Krista looked down at the world below, strangely aware that she wasn't part of it. That she would never go to school, wash the dishes or everyday ordinary things like that, ever. She let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

The air felt alien to her, she was used to the stuffy (occasionally air conditioned) atmosphere of the small box-like room she had called home for all 16 years of her strange life.

Not too long later, her wings became sore and tired and Krista knew she'd have to land soon. She hadn't ever flown before and then she'd flown for, possibly hours without a break. No wonder her wings were sore.

And if Krista was honest with herself, she was actually quite hungry. Then she made a sudden decision an and got ready to head in for a landing Krista didn't exactly _know_ how to land, but the natural instinct kicked in again and she dived downwards, tucking in her wings. She didn't know why she was doing it and to be quite honest she was scared stiff. But when the time came, she pulled out of the dive, opened her wings and flapped hard, back-pedalling to slow herself down as much as possible.

Krista landed with a bump and skidded forward on her front. She groaned loudly as she got up from the dusty, hard ground. She wiped herself down as best she could and noted several grazes on her arms. Krista knew she probably looked a mess. Her pale face now had a rather nasty graze from her chin, up her jaw line to her cheek. Krista's dark purple eyes were accustomed to the dark so seeing wasn't a problem. There was a lot to see, a lot of trees.

She was about to take a step forward to find somewhere to rest. When her super-bird hearing picked up movement behind her. Krista spun around on the spot. Her eyes picked out a human shaped shadow.

* * *

A/N: So, let me know what you think :D


	2. Hope

A/N: Chapter 2, new and improved (kind of).

* * *

As quickly as she could she pulled in her wings and crouched down low. She watched as the figure moved cautiously forward. Her heartbeat quickened it's pace and her breathing became shallow and quiet.

"Who's there?" They called out in a confident voice.

Krista didn't answer. As the figure drew nearer Krista saw that it was a boy. His face told her he was about her age, but he was slightly taller than her and she was 5ft 6". Because she was an avian hybrid she was unusually tall for her age, so this boy was really tall. He was also very skinny. Krista stood up and took a step forward, towards the boy.

"Me!" Krista announced confidently, although that's far from how she felt. The boy looked straight at her. Krista felt slightly unnerved by this but kept her confident posture.

"I thought you were someone else," he said coolly, "And who exactly are you?" He asked keeping the cool, casual expression.

"Krista, is who I would be," she said with her most confident tone, "And you?" She asked.

"Just Eagle," he said with an air of importance.

"Eagle?" Krista asked slightly bewildered.

"Yep Eagle like bird" he said smoothly.

Krista couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was like her, a hybrid. But maybe Eagle was a normal human type name. So she decided to go for it and test him.

"Not exactly like the bird though are you," she watched his face for a reaction. His coolness faltered for a second. Only a second. Then he did something that completely shocked Krista. He unfurled the most amazing pair of wings she'd ever seen. Okay so they were the only pair of wings she'd ever seen but never mind they were still breathtaking. They were a glossy grey with black flecks. Strong, and powerful.

His face dropped. Krista giggled slightly at the sight of his eyes bulging out of his head. He had not been expecting that. Krista thought about it for a moment and realised she had no way of knowing how many others there were like her. Up until this point she'd thought she was the only one. But she always held out hope.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like the tiny changes. Let me know :D


	3. Chosen

A/N: Kay. Chapter 3, enjoy XD

* * *

"You too huh?" She smiled, stretching her wings, enjoying the fresh air, the wind ruffling her large black feathers. He nodded silently, she got the feeling he wasn't one of the most talkative people, but then again she had only just met him.

In her mind Krista replayed her escape from her room. From Jeb coming in and leaving the door open a fraction, to running, as fast as she dared down the long corridor. Jeb had told her it was the first left, then the second left, then a sharp right and straight out the door to freedom.

She'd obviously been silent for a while because Eagle cleared his throat for her attention.

"Sorry," she smiled. He nodded and took a small step forwards. They were still pretty far away from each other so Krista flew up into the air and hovered about 6ft off the ground. Taking her lead Eagle flew up in the air towards her and they stayed this way for a while, until something in the distance caught their eyes. They both reacted instantly, dropping to the ground and running, hiding behind a solitary bush.

Krista and Eagle watched as the shape appeared in the space between the trees, its form was shadowed against the sky. Krista let out an almost silent gasp, it was a human form, at least 8 maybe 10 feet off the ground. It was quite a sight to see. A human silhouette with wings protruding from the sides. It was magnificent and Krista was totally in awe. But something was niggling at her. A sense of fear.

Eagle stepped out from behind the bush and started waving to the hybrid above them. Krista faltered for a moment. Jeb had told her that the people on the outside were just that, people. But as she watched the winged boy land, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Jeb had lied. Krista was shaken from her thoughts as Eagle spoke to the new arrival.

"Hey Nero! I thought we agreed that you would wait at least an hour before sending out the search party?" Eagle called out as Nero landed. Krista stood up and took a tentative step towards the two boys.

"It's been an hour and a half mate," Nero laughed.

"No way!" Eagle laughed "I guess I must've lost track of time." He rubbed his neck. Noticing her for the first time, Nero looked over at Krista then at Eagle.

"Who's that?" he whispered, like she couldn't hear him. Eagle looked over at Krista, he brows were raised at the two boys talking about her as if she wasn't there at all.

"Oh, that's...Krista?" he asked making sure he got her name right. She nodded and slowly unfurled her wings; she had pulled them in when she had landed. She watched carefully as the look on Nero's face turned from shock to amazement. Krista nodded, she shook her feathers lightly, the wind really did feel amazing on her wings. Krista studied the faces of the two boys who were now looking at her as if reading her face.

"So, you're the chosen one?" Nero asked eventually. Krista creased her face in confusion. Chosen one?

"Shut up, man," Eagle punched Nero's arm pretty hard. He quickly grabbed the spot and started running the sleeve of his black turtle neck.

"Jeez, I was just asking, no need to get violent," Nero scrunched his eyebrows. He looked at Krista again, this time he was looking her up and down as if assessing her, "No offence, but you don't really look like much,"

Krista nervously pulled at her too-small t-shirt and felt so totally self conscious. Usually when people stared at her that way, they were scientist wearing white coats. But, this was a boy, probably about her age. It made he worry that there was something seriously wrong with her, that everyone stared at her this way. Then she remembered her crash landing. She had literally fallen out of the sky, and she probably looked like it too.

"Well, sorry to disappoint," Krista shrugged, turning around. She was getting ready to leap into the air and fly off. Whether these guys were like her or not, she didn't really feel like sticking around them.

"He didn't mean anything by it," Eagle stepped around to face her, effectively blocking her path to freedom. She'd need at least a small running start to take off.

"Okay," Krista said brusquely. She went to step around the tall boy that was standing in her path, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Krista looked up into his large blue eyes, which were partly obscured by his long blonde beach-boy hair.

"Please, just give us time to explain everything, then if you still want to leave that's fine, but, just hear us out," Eagle pleaded, he pushed his hair behind his ear. Krista felt like she couldn't say no to this charming boy.

"Fine," She said much more rudely than Eagle's sweet tone. She felt slightly bad for being so mean, but she didn't know these people, and she still had a really bad feeling about everything that was going on.

"Gull, I don't think it really matters what we tell her, there's been some sort of mistake," Nero laughed, and Krista could tell her was laughing at her.

"I told you not to call me that," Eagle said defensively. Krista was barely paying attention, her bird eyes were focused on Nero, dressed all in black with his dark sense of humour. Krista couldn't tell if he was the source of her uneasy feeling. But, she had already decided that she really didn't like him.

"Look, I'm not sure whether you guys are mentally unstable or just messing with my head," As I said this, it did occur to me that this could all be in my head, it wouldn't be the first time the scientists had done mental experiments on me, I shook my head, "But, I agreed to listen to what you had to say," I looked at Eagle, "So say it, or I'm gone anyway,"

Eagle seemed to really want me to stay, because at that point he got really panicked and started fluttering his hands.

"Okay, okay, here's the short version," Nero shook his head, "We didn't just bump into you by accident, we and our flock were sent to this area to find someone," Nero looked at me dubiously, "someone like us,"

"We were told this person would be the chosen one," Eagle said, his smile wide and unconfined, "This Hybrid would be the one to teach the world about us and create a union between humans an hybrids,"

"But, I mean, I think a mistake was made somewhere along the grapevine, because you don't look like some kind of saviour of the people," Nero said looking smug and self-righteous.

Krista pondered for a moment, not paying attention to the two pairs of eyes studying her. She thought about everything that Jeb had said to her, everything he'd taught her about the outside world. He'd taught her not to trust anyone, except for him of course. But, Krista wasn't sure she could trust what Jeb had said anymore. She thought back to the first time she had met Jeb. She was just a child.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so, this probably won't be a long story (maybe 10 chapters?) so, I promise I will finish it. And, soon-ish.


End file.
